And The Award Goes To
by iwomans-sister
Summary: *Second in the Answer series* Darien makes new enemies.


Thank you to our wonderful Beta Reader Liz_Z

Authors: IWOMAN and iwomans_sister

Spoilers: From The Invisibleman Movie and series and also from The Pretender Movie and series.

PG: some violence

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, though we wish we did. They belong to SciFi, NBC, and TNT.

Authors Note: This story is a crossover of IWOMAN'S favorite show The Pretender and iwomans_sister's favorite show The Invisibleman. Also, this is the second story to the answers.

______________

Wednesday: Present Time, Blue Cove Delaware

"Jarod!" Darien yelled. Jarod turned around and looked at Darien. "They're here!" As soon as Darien said that the warehouse doors flew open. Darien ducked behind a

crate and quicksilvered. Miss Parker and her trusted sweeper Sam came in the door with guns drawn.

"Jarod is in here somewhere, find him!" Miss Parker said to Sam.

Darien had to get to Jarod before they did. He had already run into Miss Parker twice since he had been helping Jarod. It was hard not to run into her, Jarod always left clues. It was almost like a big game Jarod played with the Center. Darien's thought's where

interrupted when Sam almost brushed up against him. He started walking to spot Jarod was before Miss Parker came in. This job had gone wrong from the beginning.

_____________

Monday: Two day earlier, Blue Cove Delaware

Jarod walked over to Darien, "Okay, we are in as janitors."

"Why janitors?" Darien asked, as Jarod handed him a I.D tag.

"I've never been one." Jarod said with a smile.

"At least I have a decent name, Darien Cross. And what did you call yourself this time?" Darien asked with a smile. "Mr. Clean?"

"Why would I call myself Mr. Clean?"

"Never mind," Darien said. "So, we will be sweeping and mopping floors?"

"Something like that."

"No! No way! Anything but that!" Darien said with disgust on his face.

"Yes Darien, we have to clean the bathrooms." Jarod laughed at Darien's facial expressions.

"It's not funny man. I hate cleaning the bathrooms. So..." Darien paused for a second, "what's the job?"

Jarod pulled his red notebook out of his pocket. "The company name is WSFY., which means We Speck For You. They are a small group of lawyers, no more then

fifty."

"Why couldn't we get in as lawyers?"

"Been there, done that. And you know what, lawyers really are sharks. We go in tonight." He said, tossing Darien his red notebook.

Darien opened it and started reading the paper clippings. Little girl found in well, WSFY promise a result.' Darien flipped the page and read the next

clipping. WSFY come to dead end in case of girls fall.' He looked up at Jarod. "I'm in."

______________

"It was another dead end, Jarod wasn't even there. He never had been. It's as if Jarod just disappeared." Broots said to Miss Parker and Sydney.

"We've been close twice in the last two months; yet Jarod still gets away." Miss Parker said to Sydney.

"Jarod is too smart to be caught. He plays with us on purpose, to show us that he is in charge."

"Oh great, more psycho babble to worry about." Miss Parker said.

_____________

"Crap!" Darien said.

Jarod walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"No literally, crap."

Jarod looked in the bathroom stall Darien was working in. He put his hand on Darien's shoulder, "Have fun." then he went back to work mopping the floor. The bathroom door opened and two lawyers walked in.

"Yeah, I heard about that case. They say the little girl ignored the signs so they didn't have much of a case." The first lawyer said washing his face.

The second lawyer was just standing by the sink talking to him. "Yeah, well that's not what I heard. I've heard people say that the signs weren't put up

until after the girl fell in the well." The lawyers started walking out the door, 

"No one has been out there to check it out..." Was the last thing Jarod heard before they got out of ear shot."

"Did I just hear them right?" Darien asked.

"I think so." Jarod replied.

"But why would they talk about something like that with us in here?"

Jarod looked down at his uniform, then at the mop in his hand. "We're just janitors." He said with a smile on his face.

___________

Wednesday: Present Time, San Diego California

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" Alex yelled. The guy she was chasing turned around and pointed his gun at her. "Crap!" she ducked behind a crate. The perp shot at her again. She fired back, but missed.

Bobby came into the ran into the warehouse that he and Alex had chased their suspect into. He saw the scene going out and fired his gun. He shot the perp in the leg. The guy dropped his gun and fell to the floor. 

Alex stood up from behind the crate, "Nice job Hobbes." She said walking over to the perp and kicking the gun away from his body. "Put your hands behind your back!"

"Lady, your freak of a partner just shot me. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Just shut up and do it!" She yelled. The guy put his hands behind his back, and Alex handcuffed him. 

Bobby walked over, "I'll help you get him into the car." Bobby hated the days he worked with Alex, she never let him take his van.

_______________

Bobby came into Claire's lab practically dragging some guy. "What happened Bobby?" She asked, with concern.

"Just some perp shooting at Monroe, I shot back. Can you patch him up?" 

"Sure, but where is Jason?"

"The boss said that he didn't have to come in until noon."

_____________

Jarod and Darien pulled into the field where the Ashley Anderson fell into the well. Darien was the first to get out of the car, he walked toward the yellow tape. Jarod followed behind him. Darien ducked under the tape and looked in the well, "So what do you think?" He asked Jarod. 

Jarod looked down the well, "I'm not sure what to think yet." He then looked at the signs. They were bright orange.

"How could she miss these?" Darien asked.

Jarod studied the sign for a second, "She didn't miss these signs," He pulled the sign he had been looking at off of the post. "These signs weren't even here until recently."

"How do you know?" Darien asked with curiosity.

______________

Jason looked at his watch before walking into the Official's office. It was ten minutes past twelve. "Hey boss, what do you have for me?" he said entering the room. 

"You're late Burke." The Official replied.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Go find Hobbes and then come back." The Official said, closing the discussion.

___________

Jason walked into Claire's lab, "Hey Hobbes, I thought I would find you here." He smiled at Claire.

"Yeah, and why is that?" Hobbes replied.

"Boss said you and Monroe went on a mission. And that you were getting some guy patched up. Anyway, he asked me to come get you."

"Okay, go ahead and go without me. I'll be right there."

"Whatever you say," Jason said.

After Jason was gone Bobby spoke up, "He reminds me of Fawkes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Claire said.

Bobby was getting ready to leave the room when Claire called his name. "Bobby,"

"Yeah Keep?"

"I'm leaving."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," He said.

"No Bobby, that's not what I mean. I mean I am leaving the Agency."

"Why?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"I'm tired of this, I've had enough with the gland. Enough with the Agency."

"What about..."

Claire cut him off, "He'll be able to find me, he is a genius remember."

"That's not what I was going to ask Keep. What about me? Don't you think I have had enough too? Don't you think I miss him?"

"Bobby it's different,"

"Why? He was my friend too."

Claire had a sad look on her face, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure Keep, I need to go anyway." Bobby said walking out of the room.

______________

Wednesday: Present Time, Blue Cove Delaware

Darien made it to the spot where Jarod was when the car pulled in. But he wasn't there. Crap!' he thought.

_______________

Tuesday: One day earlier, Blue Cove Delaware

Jarod walked over to Darien and handed him a mop, "Have fun, I'm going to go meet with the D.A. now. I'll be back later."

"Aw the fresh smell of crap in the morning. Oops did I say that out loud?" (Small footnote, this sentence is something my beta reader said to me once while checking over a story.)

Jarod smiled and walked away.

________________

"Jarod Sharp?" The D.A. asked.

"Yes that's me," Jarod said, extending his hand.

"I'm Josh Henderson," The man said, shaking Jarod's hand. 

"So do you have the evidence I need for the case?" Josh asked.

"Yes, do you want to meet some place later today and make the exchange?"

"No, not today. I think I am being followed. How about tomorrow at ten at this address?" Josh asked, handing Jarod a piece of paper.

"That will be fine," Jarod said. He put the piece of paper in his wallet and walked away.

___________

Jarod and Darien sat down in a small cafe and ate their dinner. "Jarod?" Darien asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be possible for me to see Claire and Bobby again soon?"

"I'm sure we could work something out Darien." Jarod paused for a second. "You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah I do, Bobby is like a brother to me..." Darien paused and then said, "Man I miss Kev."

"I know how you feel, I had a brother once too. His name was Kyle, he died saving my life. Lyle shot him."

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels." Darien said. "At least you still have you parents, Eaten and Emily. I don't have anyone but my aunt now."

"So what about Claire?" Jarod asked. "Is she like a sister to you?"

"No, not a sister," Darien replied.

_______________

Claire walked into the Official's office, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, have a seat." Claire obeyed and sat down. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean sir?" She asked.

"Well, you have been acting different lately. Like something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

Claire was about to say something when the Official's door burst open. "Sir, Burke has been shot, I don't know the details except that Hobbes is bringing him in right now." Alex said.

Claire stood up, "I'll get my medical bag and meet Bobby outside." She left the Official's office in a hurry and headed for her lab.

________________

Bobby sped though the city streets, "You can slow down Hobbes." Jason said with a worried look on his face.

"No way! I need to get you to the Keep." Bobby said taking a sharp left turn.

"Slow down!" Jason yelled, peeling himself off the window.

"Bobby Hobbes never bails on his partner, you know that Fawkes!"

Jason looked over at Bobby, "Who's Fawkes?"

Bobby couldn't believe what he had just said. He could remember speeding down these very streets with Darien Either because they were casing someone, or because he

was being followed. He could remember one time when Darien was telling him to slow down and he said, No one follows Bobby Hobbes.' Darien was flying all over the van. Bobby snapped out of his memories and pulled into the Agency. Claire was standing there with a small black bag in her hand.

Claire came around to the passengers side and opened the door. "I can get out on my own." Jason said.

Claire stepped back, "Sorry, where were you shot?"

Jason looked down at his arm, "Right here, but I think it is just a flesh wound."

"Well lets get you into the Keep, okay? And then I'll have a look at it."

"Sure," Jason said, getting out of the van. He was half way to the Agency door when he and Claire turned around at the sound of tires squealing.

"What's wrong with Bobby?" Claire asked with concern.

"I don't know, he called me someone named Fawkes and then got mad when I asked who Fawkes was." Jason looked at Claire, she didn't look to happy. He thought for a second and then asked. "I was told someone had the gland before me. And that he died in the line of duty. That is who this Fawkes was isn't it? He was the one with the gland?" Claire didn't say anything, but a tear rolled down her cheek.

___________________

Wednesday Morning: Meeting place with the D.A., a small warehouse in Blue Cove Delaware.

Darien and Jarod walked into a warehouse, "Are you sure this is the right place?" Darien asked.

Jarod pulled the piece of paper out of his wallet again. "This is the place," he said, then

handed the piece of paper to Darien.

"Hello," Josh said walking out from behind a shadow.

"Hello Mr. Henderson," Jarod said walking up to Josh, Darien followed. "This is my friend Darien Cross."

Josh shook Darien's hand. "Do you have what I need?" he asked Jarod.

Jarod pulled a small manila folder out of his jacket pocket. "I had the lab do a test on the signs. They weren't weather beaten enough to have been out there more then a couple of months. And as you already know Ashley fell six months ago. So it proves that the signs weren't even there."

Josh took in information and scanned it. "This looks about right, thank you for you help." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Darien. "Try anything Jarod, and he dies."

"What's going on?" Jarod asked.

"Well, although helping Ashley and her Family sounds nice, The Center offered me a better deal with more money. Oh and don't worry Jarod, Miss Parker should be here any time now."

While Josh was looking at Jarod, Darien took the opportunity to quicksilver a pipe that was leaning against the crate next to him. "Excuse me Mr.Henderson?"

"What?" He asked with frustration.

Darien hit Josh with the pipe and he fell to the floor. Darien checked him for a pulse and then looked at Jarod. "He'll be alright, now lets just get the heck out of here before the Sweepers shows up." 

"I couldn't agree more," Jarod said, running with Darien toward the exit of the warehouse. "Wait!" Jarod said, stopping in mid step.

"What?" Darien said stopping also.

"The Folder," Jarod said. He turned around and ran back over to Josh.

"Hurry Jarod we don't have..." Darien stopped in mid sentence when he heard a car pull in. "Aw crap, Jarod!" Darien yelled. Jarod turned around and looked at Darien. "They're here!" 

________________

Present Time, Blue Cove Delaware

Darien was on his way to another spot looking for Jarod when he heard Miss Parker yell, "Freeze Jarod!" Darien turned around and saw Miss Parker with her gun to Jarod's back. 

"Turn around slowly, and don't try anything." She said. Jarod didn't listen, he just stood there standing still with his back to her.

"And what are you going to do Miss Parker, shoot me in the back?"

"If I have to," she replied. "You can't get away this time Jarod, you're going back to the Center."

"Not if I can help it," Jarod said, taking off in a run.

Darien saw Miss Parker's finger reach for the trigger, "Jarod!" he yelled, unquicksilvering and jumping in front of Miss Parker.

Jarod turned around at the sound of a gun firing. He saw Darien fall to the floor. 

"Run Jarod!" Darien yelled.

"Not with out you!" Jarod replied.

Darien looked down at his leg, the bullet had gone clean though. He looked over at Miss Parker who was just now getting up from when Darien had knocked her

over. "Go now Jarod!" Jarod took off in a run and headed out of the warehouse.

Miss Parker got to her feet, "Follow him Sam!" Sam ran out the door after Jarod. Miss Parker picked up her gun and walked over to Darien, whose leg was bleeding

very badly. She pointed her gun at Darien, "Who are you?" 

Darien didn't answer, he wasn't going to tell the Center anything. Sam came back into the room.

"I lost him." he said. Miss Parker looked down at Darien with a wicked smile, "That's alright Sam, we have his friend."

_______________

Claire was in her house packing when the phone started to ring. She walked over to it and picked it up, "Claire speaking."

"Refuge." the voice on the other end of the line said.

_______________

The End until next story Rescue


End file.
